You, Me and a Song
by HeadOverHeelsInHate
Summary: This is just a random collection of songfics that I'm writing. The first chapter is the index, stating the title, the song and the summary for each of the following chapters. MAINLY MAX AND FANG. wink wink nudge nudge.
1. Index

**INDEX**

_Chapter: Title: Song: Word Count: Summary_

Chapter 2: The Question: Question, by the 97s: 1,254 wrds: After years of dating, Fang has an important question to ask Max but a dream of hers causes her to expect the worst.

Chapter 3: One More Million: One More Night, by Maroon 5: 1,758 wrds: Max and Fang are constantly fighting even though, they're in love. But they've got to get over the tension between them and figure out what's right for them.

Chapter 4: Don't Wake Me Up: Don't Wake Me Up, by Chris Brown: 2,891 wrds: He's the one in her dreams, the one she loves. But she left him. And even though she what's a boyfriend, if Fang is in her dreams then she doesn't want to wake up.


	2. The Question

**The Question**

Question, by Old 97s

Summary: Fang has an important question to ask Max, but a dream of hers causes her to think the worst.

* * *

_She woke from her dream / Her head was on fire_

_Fang and I were running, running from the Erasers led by Ari._

_Our feet pounded over rocks and logs and our wings felt heavy as if they were made of led, leaving us no escape. And we were tiring._

_Ari was shouting, but only at Fang, calling him out as a coward and a wuss. But it was the Eraser's last words that caught my attention as we skidded to a halt in a small park; "Well, when are you going to do it, you wimp?"_

_And then Fang turned to me as the Erasers fell back. He fidgeted nervously for a moment before reaching into his pants pocket for a fairly large object..._

I sat up bolt right, sweat pouring down my face. My fingers twitched as I remembered my dream, or more exactly, nightmare. And here I thought naps were supposed to be peaceful.

_What was in Fang's pocket? What was he going to do?_ I contemplated this as I headed towards my kitchen.

Six years free of Itex and the School, seven years since Ari had died. So why were they back and haunting my dreams? And what was Ari goading Fang to do?

_Why was he so nervous_

A sharp knock sounded on my door.

Swallowing the rest of my dinner, I shouted, "Come in!"

I spun my chair around in time to catch Fang walking through my door. He gave me a small smile and pressed his lips to my forehead, before pulling me over to the couch.

We sat in a peaceable silence for a while. Fang had his arms wrapped around me and I leaned back, melting in to his chest. He buried his nose in to my hair and murmured, "I love you, Max."

I smiled, my nightmare long forgotten. Turning, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I straddled his waist before slowly pressing a tantalizing kiss against his lips and whispering, "And I love you, Fang."

He groaned as I pulled back. His arms tightened their grip around me as he pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss, kissing me with deep intensity, yet just as tenderly.

It didn't take long for me to end up with my back pressed against the couch cushions with my fingers entangled in his hair as he hovered over me, trailing his lips along my jaw.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled back and jumped off me. I sat up, watching him carefully and wondering what was wrong as I ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my shirt. Fang shifted nervously before giving me a soft smile and pulling me to my feet. With our hands clasped together he led me out of the house and down the street.

_He took her to the park / She crossed her arms / And lowered her eyelids_

Fang led me down the winding streets, listening as I talked about the recent happenings of the flock and Total's new puppies. I was so caught up in being with Fang that I didn't notice our surrounding until we stopped. At a park. That looked exactly like the one in my nightmare.

I stiffened and pulled away from Fang, wrapping my arms around myself. Feeling his concerned gaze upon me and wanting to avoid it, I lowered my eyes and watched my feet shuffle awkwardly in the dirt.

I was scared. If my dream had anything to say, then whatever happened next wasn't going to be good.

I glanced up quickly. Fang was shifting from foot to foot in a way that I'd never thought he would or could be; nervous. Reaching in his pocket he fiddled with something.

_Some day somebody's gonna ask you / A question that you should say yes to / Once in you life / Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_

I watched as Fang took a deep breath, seeming to gather his courage, something I also never thought I'd see him do.

I shivered. I was in love with this man. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

Fang fumbled with the object in his pocket. He looked up, connecting his dark golden flecked gaze with my brown like unbarfed chocolates stare.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

I nodded mutely but inside I was shaking. This didn't sound good. This didn't sound good at all.

And then in one fluid movement he pulled the object out from his pocket, opened it with a click, aimed it at me, and... knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he breathed.

_She'd had no idea / And started to cry / She said in a good way_

A gleaming diamond twinkled up at me from where it was embedded in a simple but elegant gold band.

I gasped, my hands flew to my mouth and tears welled up in my eyes.

Seeing me crying, his face seemed to fall slightly but he sprung up and encompassed me in a hug as he rocked me back and forth.

Fang stared down at me, his worried eyes searching my face.

"Hey, hey. Max, its okay. You don't have to say yes," he said, trying to be reassuring but it only made me cry harder.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I said, shaking my head fiercely. "I _do_ want to marry you. Don't you dare try to convince me otherwise. I love you and my answer is yes," I said forcefully as I slid my arms up around his neck and knotted my fingers in to his hair.

He smiled, his features lighting up. Wiping my tears away with his thumb, he leaned down to kiss me but I playfully swatted him away.

"Ring first," I ordered with a grin.

He smiled and slipped the engagement ring on my finger. Putting my hand over his heart he pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine.

_He took her by the hand / Walked her back home / And they took the long way_

When the moon shone high overhead and we'd finished laughing and reminiscing on past ways, Fang slung his arm over my shoulder. I reached up and twinned my fingers with his and slipped an arm around his waist.

He smiled lightly down at me. "I love you," he murmured in to my ear. I grinned back up at him. I felt as light as a feather, as if nothing could pin me down.

"I love you too," I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder.

Pulling me closer, Fang led me through a hidden trail in the woods as we circled our way back towards my house.

_Some day somebody's gonna ask you / A question that you should say yes to / Once in you life / Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_

Now, several months later, looking back I see that I never should have doubted Fang.

He is my rock. The person who steadies me and shows me the light. He is my Fang.

I barely hear the words the minister says as I wait impatiently for the best part of this whole freaking ceremony. I only hear Fang's voice as he says those two fateful words; "I do."

And then it turns quiet as the church awaits my response. And then, without thinking – for there is no need to think for this – I respond.

_I've got a question for you_

"I do."

* * *

**Steve: No copywrite infrigement intended. Characters belong to James Patterson and the song belongs to Old 97s.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**This was my first songfic and if anybody has any suggestions that would help. I've written a few others and am contemplating whether or not to post them. **

**I doubt anybody has actually heard this song but it you have... AWESOME! Otherwise, I suggest you check it out. Its pretty good!**

**Peace the bob out!**

**-M**


	3. One More Million

**One More Million**

One More Night, by Maroon 5

Summary: Max and Fang are always fighting, but they're in love, and neither knows how much longer it can last.

* * *

_You and I go on at each other like we're going to war / You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door / You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score / You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_

They glared at each other, neither willing to back down and forgive the other.

Blood dripped down from his nose, and there were red scratches racking down his chest from her nails. But she didn't fare much better. A bruise was forming on her hip, matching with the hickey on her neck.

The room was in disarray. Papers were scattered and vases broken. There was even a gapping hole in the wall from where he'd angrily punched the wall.

"I hate you," she hissed, her lips drawing back in a snarl.

He gave a dry laugh. "No duh. You think I like you any better?" he snorted.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes. Yes, I do," she said, smiling coyly and running a finger seductively down his bicep. Taking his hand, she spun herself under his arm and pressed up against him. "You love me. You can't get enough of me. You can't resist me," she said, rising to her tippy toes. Her lips hovered millimetres from his own and her breath crawled across his skin, sending shivers down the length of his body.

His breath hitched and he jerked himself away from her grasp, shooting a venomous glare her way. "Nah," he said in a disinterested tone. "_You_ can't resist me," he drawled. "You're the one who keeps coming back. Admit it, you _looove_ me. You love me this much," he said, spreading his arms wide and sneering.

Fury built up in her, and she launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor. The two of them tussled on the floor, knocking in to furniture and breaking yet more items.

It ended with him leaning over her, both of them breathing heavily. His shoulders rose heavily and he stared down at her, his face a void of emotion except for the lust that sparked in his eyes. He started to lean down to capture her lips in his own when she turned away sharply.

"I can't do this anymore," she muttered, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him away. She leaped to her feet. Grabbing her jacket, she dashed out the door.

Or at least, she attempted to.

_But baby there you again, there you go again, making me love you / Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go / Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo / And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Don't go," he said softly, his lips brushing her ear.

For a moment in which she stood frozen, he wondered if she really would leave this time. His eyes bore in to the back of her head, silently begging her to stay.

He knew that they weren't ever going to work, they fought too much. But there was something that kept them together, kept them from ever getting too far to never go back.

And in that moment where they stood frozen by the door, their shallow breathing filling the air, she turned and attacked him once again.

Her lips crushed against his and her arms involuntarily wrapped around his neck, pulling him close as she twinned her fingers in his hair. He wound his arms around her waist and moved his lips against hers.

Their eyes fluttered close as they released their anger and passion, pressing together like two puzzle pieces.

She ground her hips against his, shifting her weight slightly and jumping up. He reacted, holding her under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

A growl rose in his throat as their tongues battle for the dominance that neither of them seemed to ever keep. Walking forwards, he backed her up against the wall, kissing her desperately.

Slowly, they started to relax. Her fingers coiled around the back of his neck, fiddling with the short hairs there. Breathing heavily, he removed his lips from hers. He opened his eyes and smirked slightly, seeing the red, puffiness of her lips from their heated make out match.

She rolled her eyes, and growled slightly, bowing her head slightly to bury her nose in to the crook of his neck. He let out a disgruntled moan and pressed her further up against the wall, her legs tightening around his hips.

She leaned back, her head resting against the door as she stared down at him with a satisfied smirk.

He rolled his eyes, and bent his head, nipping her neck. She let out a surprised yelp as he grinned against her neck and proceeded to suck against the tender skin as she arched her neck, giving him further access.

"We're so stupid," she groaned, a shiver crawling down her spine as he reattached his lips to hers.

_So I cross my hear and I hope to die / That I'll only stay with you one more night / And I know I said it a million times / But I'll only stay with you one more night_

He sat up in bed, turning away from the naked girl that lay beside him.

_Not again_, he thought. He didn't understand how them kept doing it; kept fighting and then making up. It was so damn tiring and he was sure that he'd be getting gray hairs anytime now, but he couldn't stop.

He sighed and turned back to her, the blanket spread out precariously across the two of them. He couldn't help the soft smile that lifted the corners of his lips as he watched her.

Her miscoloured hair spread around her angelically. A small peaceful smile that matched his own rested on her lips. Her eyes were lidded, and she looked just as beautiful as she'd been the first time he'd met her.

Reaching out, he ran a finger across the smooth, bare skin of her shoulder blades.

A sigh escaped her lips and she smiled, rolling over and modestly pulling the sheets up to her chin. "Hey," she murmured sleepily.

His smile grew and he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Morning," he said before he leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

They broke apart a moment later and he watched as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed off to the bathroom for a shower.

He sighed heavily once she was gone. _One more night_, he told himself. _Just one more night and then I'll leave forever._

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes / Try to tell you stop but your lipstick's got me so out of breath / I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself / I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell_

He sprawled out on the couch, his hair still damp from his shower.

Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts wander to the forbidden girl.

She wasn't really forbidden, but sometimes he felt like she should be, then maybe he'd be able to stay away. But, truth was, he didn't want to stay away. She brought out the life in him, she stoked his fire and kept him living.

Sure, they fought almost constantly but it was rarely ever serious. It was just the way they worked.

She pushed him to be a better person, and he questioned her thoughts. They spoke the words right out of each other's heads and taught each other things that needed to be known. Neither of them were perfect, but nothing ever was, and that's why it worked so well. They didn't back down and they said the things that needed to be said, even though a better person might not say it.

They were stupid, blunt and honest when the time called for it. They were a dangerous pair.

He hated the way he always gave in to her. He knew he should leave, find a nicer, more relaxing and less aggravating lover, but the thing was that it was this girl he loved.

"Hey," she said, walking in to the room and collapsing next to him.

He moved over slightly, pulling her between his legs so her back rested against his chest. She smiled and relaxed against him, tangling their legs together.

He rested his chin against the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said. "It's not going to work out. One day, we'll go too far and we'll end up hurt... maybe even dead."

He sensed her grinning as she took his arms and wrapped them around herself. He couldn't help but smile at how comfortable and at ease she seemed. It wasn't often that she ever relaxed, but it always seemed that when she was wrapped up in his arms, she lost some of her sharp exterior and just let the real her shine through.

"Nah..." she mumbled, pressing her lips against the back of his hand.

He sighed and tightened his grip on her. "I don't want to lose you, love," he murmured.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his, still smiling. "You won't," she reassured.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die / That I'll only stay one more night / And I know I said it a million times / But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"What do you say?" he asked, quietly.

"Is this your one more night?"

He nodded. "Yup. Only one more night for me and you," he said, his voice empty of all emotion, but his the corner of his lips quirked upwards in a slight smirk.

She laughed. "This is your way of saying you only want one more night with me?" she said, staring at the ring on her finger.

He shrugged, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. "More like, one more million. So how about it, Mrs Maximum Ride?"

She laughed again, punching his shoulder. "One more million and then another couple million, Mr Fang Ride," she grinned, pressing her lips to his.

He shook his head. "I don't know why I love you," he muttered.

"But you do," she said smirking.

* * *

**Steve: M does not own. Characters belong to James Patterson, and the song belongs to Maroon 5.**

**Whoo! I hope you like it! I listened to One More Night over and over and over agains while writing this.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Peace the bob out!**

**-M**


	4. Don't Wake Me Up

**Don't Wake Me Up**

Don't Wake Me Up, by Chris Brown

Summary: He's the one in her dreams, the one she loves. But she left him. And even though she has a boyfriend, if Fang is in her dreams then she doesn't want to wake up.

* * *

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up / Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup / If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss / I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips_

_A loud laugh bubbled up from her stomach as she hugged her sides, her shoulders shaking. "Don't," she gasped through her laughter. She slapped his hands away, trying to get up. "I'm... up..." she managed to say. "I'm up."_

_He smirked down at her, leaning over her, his knees on either side of her hips. "Now you are."_

_She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. He captured her hands and held them against his chest. His smirk grew and he leaned forwards even more, his breath heavy on her face. She smiled, tugging one hand out of his grasp to brush his dark hair away from his face._

_Still holding one of her hands to his chest, he used his other hand to twirl a long blonde lock of her hair around his finger. His fingers slipped behind her head, tangling in her hair as he lifted her face up. His lips gently touched hers._

_She gasped, rising further off the ground to kiss his more deeply, clinging to his shirt._

_But he drew away, smirking. Leaping to his feet, he left her on the floor unsatisfied._

_She growled slightly, glaring at him as she got up and followed him in to their kitchen. Her feet shuffled along the floor and her hair was tussled from sleep... and his tickle attack on her._

_A smile played on her lips as she watched his t-shirt stretch taut against his muscular shoulders as he reached up to grab the mugs. He made quick work of pouring the coffee and putting the mugs on their table, before turning back to the cupboard._

_Her eyes still trained on him, she grabbed a mug of coffee and brought it to her lips. He turned around just as she took a sip, his obsidian eyes boring in to her._

_"Don't..." he started._

_But it was too late._

_She grimaced and spat out the coffee. Her nose scrunched up and she gagged. "Blagh. What's wrong with it?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at the coffee._

_He chuckled, holding up a sugar cube. "No sugar."_

_"Oh," she said, blinking. "Toss it here."_

_"I don't think I will," he smirked, holding it behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, she circled the table and approached him. She ran a finger down his chest and pouted slightly._

_"Please," she whimpered._

_He sighed, faking exasperation. "Fine," he said. And then before she could react, he popped the sugar cube in his mouth. Grinning, he held it between his teeth, teasing at her._

_She gasped, glaring at him. With a low growl, she launched herself forwards and attacked, her lips meeting his. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him._

_"I love you, Max," he murmured in to her ear, pulling back._

_"I love you too, F– "_

* * *

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up / Don't wake me up / Don't wake me_

"I love you too, Max," he whispered in her ear, his blonde scruff scratching against her cheek as he gently shook her awake.

She blinked, quickly taking in her surroundings. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in to his blue eyes. He wasn't her dark lover from her dreams. He wasn't Fang. _No_, she thought, _Fang's my ex. He's gone. I'm over him_, she told herself.

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of such Fang. Of his lips and his love.

Her real boyfriend stared at her in concern. "Is everything all right?" he asked, kissing the side of her head gently.

"Yeah it was just a... just a- a..."she frowned, trying to find the right word. It wasn't a nightmare, not when she so wanted it to be real, not when she wanted to feel _his_ lips on hers again. No. But she couldn't exactly call it a dream. Dreams weren't supposed to hurt this much, they weren't supposed to make you want to cry.

Dylan gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's okay," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, gently rocking her back at forth. "Shhh..." he soothed.

But Max didn't want to be soothed. She didn't want to _need_ to be soothed. She wanted to forget Fang, to move on. She had thought she was over him, but apparently she wasn't. And if he was in her dreams, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to wake up.

"I'm fine," she said, giving her boyfriend a tight smile. And he didn't see through it the way Fang would have. He didn't tell her that she wasn't and he didn't hold her even tighter. He didn't then insist on making coffee and kissing her gently. No, Dylan just woke her up, like Fang. Dylan just let her go... just like Fang.

She exited their room, feeling down. She headed to the kitchen to find the kettle boiling. She grimaced slightly. Dylan had never been the coffee type, he said it stunted your growth. But Max didn't see why it mattered, why would he need to grow more? Why would she need to grow more?

Sighing, she started the coffee maker and slumped down in a chair. She grabbed the newspaper and scanned through the sections, trying to find something to read. She finally stopped at the comics, quickly reading through them.

Just as she sat back in her seat, sipping her coffee, Dylan walked in to the room. He was dressed in a suit and tie, his blonde hair combed back. He walked over to her, kissing the top of her head.

But he didn't make her stomach flutter, nor did he send a shiver down her spine. He didn't make her wish he would stay. He didn't even make her smile. Their relationship was too comfortable, no passion.

She frowned, squinting at the comics. Was this love? Or just companionship? Did she really love him? Or just having him around, having the feeling of being loved?

But before she could look up and ask him, he was at the door, calling out that he'd be back late. The door slammed closed, leaving her alone.

She couldn't help but wished she'd stayed in bed. Wished he hadn't awoken her.

* * *

_So much life in the city, you won't believe / Been awake for some days now, not time to sleep / If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed / Tell me what is the music, inside my head_

Max stared out the window, watching the city below.

Dylan hadn't come back yet. And she couldn't help but wonder if he was with some other girl, someone passionate. She couldn't blame him, not really. But she knew that he wasn't that type, and while she may be having her doubts in their relationship, he always seemed perfectly happy. He made her feel wanted... needed... cared for.

But not loved. Not the love she wanted.

She wanted adventure. She didn't want to be stuck here,letting her boyfriend to everything. She wanted someone who thought of her as capable and independent. She didn't want to depend on anyone, no matter how much Dylan wanted her to depend on him.

She wanted a life. One that she could live. Not Dylan.

She wanted compassion. Passion. Love. Honesty. She wanted to feel the spark again, the spark she had felt when she'd first started dating Dylan. But she didn't just want that spark. No, she wanted fire. Something that could burn on, something that would surprise her. Something powerful.

And as much as she wanted him to, Dylan couldn't give that to her. As much as he wanted to be, Dylan wasn't the one for her.

Max yawned, flopping down on their bed. Burying her nose in her pillow she wished for the musky, coffee stained scent of Fang. Not of Dylan. Not of herself.

She wrapped her arms around her pillow, hugging it to her chest and wishing she was holding Fang instead.

She closed her eyes, imaging Fang standing there, his lips massaging hers, sending shivers down her spine. She imagined him whispering in her ear, telling her words that wrung that only meant something when he said them.

Sighing, she let herself slip back in to sleep. Which was really all she seemed to be doing since moving in to this apartment with Dylan. He would be gone and she would be here. She would be bored and she would fall asleep. And then by the time she reawakened, his light snores would be filling the air from next to her.

* * *

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up / Don't wake me up / Don't wake me_

_He was standing in their cave, looking down the cliff, searching for her._

_Max sucked in her breath and ducked back behind the boulder, giggling. She couldn't help but wonder why he had called her up here._

_"Max!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to project the sound. "I know you're there."_

_Grinning, she moved around the corner of the boulder, standing at the edge of the cave. He hadn't noticed her yet, still staring down in to the valley below. She walked up right behind him, standing inches behind him. Her breath hit his shoulder but he still didn't turn. Rolling her eyes, she reached forwards and placing her lips by his ear, she whispered, "Right here."_

_He turned, smirking. "I know," he said, dipping his headlow and nuzzling her neck. "Just waiting for you to announce it."_

_She went to wrap her arms around his neck but he pulled back, his expression serious. "We've got to talk," he said._

_Max froze. She wasn't sure what he needed to say, but she knew it wasn't good by his tone. She nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Ok," she murmured. "What is it?"_

_He sighed, stepping back and turning away, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He turned back to her, squeezing his eyes shut before blurting out, "I got promoted."_

_She smiled and laughed lightly, the tightness in her chest disappearing for the most part. "That's good news," she said, slapping his arm playfully. "You had me worried for a second."_

_But he didn't look any more relaxed after saying that. Concerned, she took his hand in hers and placed it over her heart, watching him carefully. He flinched slightly, drawing his hand back only to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, resting his chin on the top of his head._

_"I'm being moved to Canada," he mumbled in to her hair._

_"What?" she choked, backing away from him. "You're leaving me?" she asked, incredulous._

_"No," he fumbled. "Well... yes, but only for a year."_

_Max had never heard him this anxious or uncomfortable before. But she barely noticed, not when she felt as if her heart was breaking. "You're leaving me..?." she repeated blankly, blinking back tears._

_"Max..." he called out, but she was already walking away._

_She couldn't take it, she just couldn't. She would break down if he walked away from her, if he walked out of her life. So she had to do it instead. She wouldn't hold him back. He could go live his life, get his promotion. He wouldn't be tied down by her._

_"MAX!" he shouted again, but she didn't even look back. He stood, rooted to the spot as he watched her walk away, his heart breaking with every step she took. "I'll be here, every year to this day until you come back," he faltered, watching as she disappeared around the corner, heading back down the cliff._

_Tears streamed down her face as she forced herself not to turn back and run to him. Yet even though she refused to acknowledge him, she heard his words._

May 8th.

* * *

_I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no, / I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

Max awoke, gasping for breath as her shoulders heaved. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to rid herself of the memories and the guilt. It was her fault, it was she who walked away. She'd ruined everything they had had.

She slung her legs over the side of her bed, standing up. She glanced back at the bed, seeing Dylan lying sprawled out across his half of the bed, stretching on to hers. He snored, moving slightly in his sleep.

She glanced down at her hands guiltily. She didn't really want to do this, but she just couldn't stay with him. Not when she was still in love with Fang.

Like, sure, she still had four months and fifteen days until she could meet up with him, since she had no other way of contacting him. And sure, he might not be there. But she needed to fix things with Fang... or at least tell him she was sorry. She knew it probably wouldn't be enough, he would probably have some fancy new redheaded girlfriend, he would most likely have moved on by now and wouldn't be there.

After all, she'd made him wait three years.

But she couldn't stay with Dylan, waiting for him to realize that she didn't feel the same way about him.

Moving quietly, she gathered her things from around the apartment, packing them up in to two separate bags. She worked quickly, stopping every now and then to reminisce.

Her time with Dylan hadn't been bad, in fact, some of it had been down right wonderful. Dylan was a nice guy. He just wasn't Fang. They didn't have what she had had with Fang. And that's what she wanted.

She was folding a pile of clothes when Dylan cracked his eyes open. He reached out for her, finding that she wasn't there he sat up and peered around the room. He found her sitting in the light shining in to their room from the hallway.

"Max?" he croaked. "Come back to bed, hon."

She stood up, giving him a sad smile. Crossing the room, she took his hand in hers. "I'm leaving," she said gently, unsure of how to break it to him. "I-I don't think I really love you anymore. I think I'm still in love with my ex."

He blinked, going from groggy to wide awake. "You're leaving me?"

Max winced at his choice of words, remembering when she had said those exact words to Fang.

"Yes," she nodded. She didn't mean to be rude, but she wanted to be honest, she didn't want him to be clinging to a hope that she would come back, not the way she'd left Fang. Although, she was rather glad he'd kept the option of her returning open.

Dylan let out a breath, nodding sadly. "Alright," he said, before drawing her close and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Good luck."

And then he watched from their... his bed as she finished packing and left.

* * *

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up / Don't wake me up / Don't wake me_

Max peeked out from behind the boulder that she had stood behind so long ago. She stared at the dark figure sitting forlornly at the edge of the cave's entrance And shivered slightly. She wasn't sure whether it was from the cool May sit or just her reaction to finally seeing _him_ again.

Fang sighed, his eyes scanning the area below once more before standing up and dusting off his pants. His hands clenched.

Another year had gone by and she hadn't come. He knew that she would probably never come, but that he would never give up hoping that she would either.

His eyes scanned the familiar cave, resting on a feminine figure standing by the entrance, staring at him. Fang blinked, staring at her for a moment and wishing that it really was her. But it wasn't, so he tore his eyes away before he could get his heart stomped on uselessly another time. Forcing himself not to look at her ghost, he walked to the back of the cave and shouldered his bag.

He avoided looking in the direction of the mirage as he walked back to the cliff edge, getting ready to climb down.

A cough sounded behind him.

"Are you really so mad at me that you choose to come all the way here yet refuse to acknowledge me?" a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in years followed the cough.

He whirled around, shock etched across his face as he took in the tall blonde woman before him. She looked like the same girl that was burned in to his memories. Albeit, a bit older and more worn, but the same Max that he knew.

"Max..." the word was barely off his lips when she attached her lips to his with a searing kiss.

His fingers threaded in to her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her fervently. She clung to his shirt, pulling him close, neither of them wanting to break apart.

"If this is a dream... don't wake me up."

* * *

**Steve: No copyright infringement intended. Characters belong to James Patterson and the song belongs to Chris Brown. **

**A thank you to the people reviewed previously!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I could use some input or advice.**

**i think my standard for writing songfics is to listen to the song in question over and over and over again as I write the fic. I probably listened to this song twenty times. :P**

**peace the bob out!**

**-M**


End file.
